CalebComedian
CalebComedian, '''or Caleb The Animator''' on his YouTube account, is a Vyond user. He is often said to be the leader of the Good Users since he started in late 2012. He is often hated on by other Vyond users. He is a huge fan of Frozen, just like Andrew Nguyen. His friends are Fluttergirl, Melissa, Jennie, and Princess Matilda. He disrespected opinions on Frozen until March 2016. He made grounded threats to users who hate Frozen as an example. He got terminated, but he came back to YouTube. In the beginning of March 2016, since Caleb's return on his alternate account, Andrew Nguyen convinces him about the freedom of speech, which means that people have the right to express their opinions. If Caleb himself dare lie to Andrew Nguyen, they're no longer going to be friends while obsessed with Disney Frozen. So he took his advice from now on. Right now he is rarely being on YT/Vyond. In 2018, a YouTube user named''' MJ, the Spirit''' , archived most of his Vyond videos to YouTube for many Vyond fans to indulge in the nostalgia of Caleb's famous video creations. It is unknown whether he would return to Vyond, but his career remains a Mystery. Category:Males Category:People can be rude sometimes Category:Bronies Category:Hates Ewoks Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Sometimes bad users Category:Good Users Category:So called "good users" Category:1996 Births Category:Princess Mathilda's friends Category:Lumpkin's fans Category:Fluttergirl's fans Category:1996 births Category:PM's friends Category:FG's fans Category:Lumpkin's friends Category:Fluttergirl's friends Category:Princess Matilda And Fluttergirl fans Category:PM's fans Category:FG's friends Category:PM fans Category:FG fans Category:FGs fans Category:PMs fans Category:FGs friends Category:PMs friends Category:Inactive Category:Lumpkin's Fans Category:Lumpkin's Friends Category:Lumpkins fans Category:Lumpkins friends Category:Lumpkins Fans Category:Lumpkins Friends Category:Good users Category:Good user Category:Good User Category:So called "Good users" Category:So called "Good Users" Category:So called "good Users" Category:So called good users Category:So called good Users Category:So called Good users Category:So called Good Users Category:So Called good users Category:So Called good Users Category:So Called Good users Category:So Called Good Users Category:Between good and evil Category:Terminated GA accounts Category:Terminated GA Accounts Category:Terminated YT accounts Category:Terminated YT Accounts Category:Terminated accounts Category:Terminated Accounts Category:Usr Category:User Category:Users Category:Joined 2012 Category:Terminated in 2014 Category:Terminated in May 2014 Category:Terminated in 2015 Category:Terminated in December 2015 Category:Caleb Category:CalebComedian Category:Calebcomedian Category:Caleb The Animator Category:Caleb the Animator Category:Disney Category:Frozen Category:Disney Frozen Category:Frozen fans Category:Disney Frozen fans Category:Frozen Fans Category:Disney Frozen Fans Category:Disney fans Category:Disney Fans Category:Frozen (Disney) Category:Frozen (Movie) Category:Characters without a girlfriend Category:People who used to be obsessed with something Category:Elsa fans Category:Elsa Fans Category:Elsa's fans Category:Elsa's Fans Category:Elsas fans Category:Elsas Fans Category:Anna fans Category:Anna Fans Category:Anna's fans Category:Anna's Fans Category:Annas fans Category:Annas Fans Category:Elsa and Anna fans Category:Elsa And Anna fans Category:Elsa and Anna Fans Category:Elsa And Anna Fans Category:Elsa and Anna's fans Category:Elsa And Anna's fans Category:Elsa and Anna's Fans Category:Elsa And Anna's Fans Category:Elsa and Annas fans Category:Elsa and Annas Fans Category:Elsa And Annas fans Category:Elsa And Annas Fans Category:Elsa's and Anna's fans Category:Elsa's and Anna's Fans Category:Elsa's And Anna's fans Category:Elsa's And Anna's Fans Category:Elsas and Annas fans Category:Elsas And Annas Fans Category:Another useless category Category:Asd Category:Idiots Category:Characters voiced by Brian Category:Jacobganttrocks2003's sidekicks